Und täglich grüßt die Fledermaus
by Aereth
Summary: Eine Geschichte die ich für den Rudelkalender geschrieben habe. - Severus erlebt immer wieder den selben Tag. SS/HG


**Und täglich grüßt die Fledermaus**

Von einem Moment auf den anderen schlug er die Augen auf. Nur ein gräulicher Schimmer erhellte den Raum durch den winzigen Schlitz zwischen den dicken Brokatvorhängen und gab gerade soviel preis, dass er wusste, wo er war. Sein Blick fiel auf die alte Uhr rechts neben ihm auf dem kleinen Nachttisch. Es war sechs Uhr morgens. Er hätte gar nicht schauen brauchen, seine innere Uhr hatte ihn noch nie getäuscht. Mit einem Satz stand er auf und zog sich an, um anschließend in das angrenzende Zimmer zu gehen.

Der Tisch im Wohnzimmer war bereits mit einer Tasse Kaffee und der heutigen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten gedeckt. „Ohm Verzeihung, Professor, Sir. Winky nicht gehört, dass Sie schon wach sind. Winky wird sofort verschwinden, Sir, Professor, Sir", sagte die kleine Elfe. Sie faltete noch den Umhang, den er am Vorabend über seinen Lieblingssessel geworfen hatte, zusammen und verschwand dann mit einem leisen Plopp.

Snape ging auf den Tisch zu. Er zog mürrisch den Stuhl zur Seite, setzte sich und klappte mit einer Hand die Zeitung auf. Sein Blick wanderte über die Schlagzeilen, während seine andere Hand nach der Kaffeetasse griff und sie zielsicher zum Mund führte und gerade als er das glatte Porzellan der Tasse spürte verschwand das Gefühl von seinen Lippen. Der Henkel der Kaffeetasse war abgebrochen und die Tasse samt brühend heißem Inhalt landete auf seinem Schoß. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte den Schrei, der ihm im Hals steckte. Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hielt er noch immer den Henkel fest und warf ihn genervt auf die Zeitung.

Seinen ersten Kaffee würde er heute wohl in der großen Halle genießen müssen, eine steile Zornesfalte richtete sich bei dem Gedanken zwischen seinen Augenbrauen auf. Er stand auf und reinigte seine befleckte Kleidung mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs, warf sich den weiten Umhang über und rauschte durch die Tür.

Die große Halle war zu dieser Stunde noch recht leer. Nur einige wenige Frühaufsteher saßen bereits an den Tischen und genossen das opulente Frühstück. Snape hatte sich gerade gesetzt und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein als ihn eine rauchige Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Guten Morgen, Severus", sagte Trelawney und setzte sich geradewegs neben ihren mürrischen Kollegen.

Er hatte nicht einmal aufgeblickt und nahm stattdessen einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Ich habe einen sehr qualvollen Tod in Ihrer nahen Zukunft gesehen", sprudelte seine schrullige Tischnachbarin weiter. „Es wird schon sehr bald geschehen, mein Lieber. Ein tragischer Zaubertrankunfall, wer hätte gedacht, dass IHNEN mal ein Trank misslingt." Während ihm Trelawney die Einzelheiten seines baldigen Todes schilderte, gestatte er sich, seinen Blick ein wenig schleifen zu lassen. Flitwick stocherte lustlos auf seinem Teller herum und Hagrid aß ein Muster in einen Pfannkuchen, das verdächtig nach einem Drachen aussah.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", hörte er Dumbledore hinter sich, der den Platz in der Mitte des Tisches einnahm, genau neben ihm. „Reichst du mir bitte den Ahornsirup?", bat ihn der Schulleiter. Snape gab ihm wortlos das Kännchen, wobei er seinen Blick nicht vom Tagespropheten nahm, den er nun wieder aufgeschlagen hatte. „Steht was interessantes drin", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Ich habe noch nichts gefunden", erwiderte Snape und hielt die Zeitung seinem alten Freund hin, der sie mit einem freundlichen Nicken entgegen nahm.

„Sie entschuldigen mich, ich habe noch Vorbereitungen für meine Unterricht zu treffen", sagte Snape und verließ mit diesen Worten den Tisch.

oOo oOo oOo

Eilig schritt er durch den Korridor. Wie konnte er nur die Zeit vergessen. Er beschleunigte erneut sein Tempo, doch seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu diesem Gegenstand ab, den er für Dumbledore untersuchen sollte. Erst als er das Klassenzimmer am anderen Ende des Korridors erreicht hatte, zwang er sich, an die bevorstehende Stunde zu denken.

Er öffnete barsch die Tür und ließ sie laut wieder ins Schloss fallen. Das nervöse zusammenzucken, das wie eine Welle durch den Raum ging befriedigte ihn und die ängstlichen Gesichter in der ersten Reihe ließen seine Laune ein wenig ansteigen. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs erschien eine kurze Aufschrift an der Tafel. „Sie werden heut den Munganustrank brauen", sagte er und blickte auf eine Reihe regloser Gesichter, während er auf die Tafel deutet, auf der zum Bedauern der Schüler nicht das Rezept zu lesen war, sondern nur der Name der Trankes, „Sie erinnern sich hoffentlich noch an dieses Kapitel? Sie werden in Zweiergruppen zusammenarbeiten. Nehmen sie sich bitte die nötigen Zutaten." Snape setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und packte sein Buch über aztekische Artefakte heraus, das er zuvor noch aus der Bibliothek geholt hatte.

„Heermiine", flüsterte Ron ihr nach einer Weile entgegen und sah sogleich wieder lauernd zu Snape, doch der beachtete sie nicht. Auch Hermine sah kurz auf und da Snape so ungewöhnlich vertieft in sein Buch schien wagte sie es sich umzudrehen und schaute ihren Freund fragend an. „Du musst uns helfen", sagte Ron flehend, „Wir stecken bei den Trollwurzeln fest und wissen nicht mehr was danach kommt", versuchte er das Problem zu erklären, während Harry unwissend mit den Schultern zuckte um das gesagte zu bekräftigen.

Sie schien einen Moment zu zögern, doch dann lehnte sie sich zurück und ging die bereitgelegte Zutaten durch. „Die Lupinen müssen gemahlen werden. Es reicht nicht sie nur zu hacken", flüsterte sie und gab die gehackten Blüten in den Mörser. „Danach gebt ihr sie in den Kessel und" Ein lauter knall hinter ihr hatte sie wie einen Blitz wieder zu ihrem eigenem Tisch schießen lassen.

Snape war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und mit großen Schritten zu dem Tisch geeilt an dem Hermine zusammen mit Neville gearbeitet hatten. Aus ihrem Kessel stieg Rauch auf und die schlammig gewordene Flüssigkeit quoll in immer größeren Mengen heraus. „Miss Granger", ertönte eine zischende Stimme, „ich dachte ich könnte mich darauf verlassen, dass sie diese Art von Missgeschicken unserer wandelnden Katastrophe verhindern könnten." Sein Blick glitt zu Neville, der noch immer die letzte Zutat, die er fälschlich hinzu gegeben hatte in der Hand hielt.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs hatte er den brodelnden Inhalt des Kessels eingedämmt, dann schaute er sich im Klassenraum um. „Die meisten von Ihnen sind noch nicht fertig", sagte Snape mit einem genugtuenden Grinsen im Gesicht, „aber Sie werden Ihren Trank jetzt trotzdem abgeben. Bedanken sie sich dafür bei Miss Granger und Mr Longbottom." Er wartete einen Moment bis die Schüler widerwillig ihre Tränke abgefüllt hatten und ließ sie dann gehen.

„Sie nicht!", sagte er scharf und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Hermine und Neville, „Sie werden dieses Chaos hier beseitigen."

oOo oOo oOo

Der Rest des Tages verlief ruhig. Das Mittagessen hatte er wie so oft schon ausfallen lassen und umso deutlicher machte sich jetzt der Hunger mit einem lauten Magenknurren bemerkbar, dass er beschloss die letzte halbe Stunde zu nutzen und doch noch beim Abendessen zu erscheinen.

„Ah Severus, wie schön, dass du doch noch kommst", begrüßte ihn Dumbledore fröhlich am Tisch, dessen Freundlichkeit er selbst nur mit einem einfachen Nicken erwiderte. Snape aß in einem enormen Tempo und sagte kein einziges Wort oder hob auch nur seinen Blick bis sein Teller leer war, dann wand er sich wieder zu Dumbledore. „Dieses Ding", sagte er mit gesenkter Stimme und schaute den alten Schulleiter dabei eindringlich an, „mir ist etwas aufgefallen, das möchte ich dir zeigen." Dumbledore schien einen Moment zu überlegen, nickte dann schließlich. „Gut, komm gleich in mein Büro, aber denk an die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen", fügte er hinzu.

Ebenso schnell wie er gekommen war, stand Snape auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen die Halle. Er eilte mit großen Schritten hinunter in den Kerker geradewegs in sein Privatlabor. Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in Gegenwart dieses Dinges und es würde mit Sicherheit das Beste sein, wenn Dumbledore es wieder verwahrte. Seine Augen suchten den Raum ab, bis sie ihn fanden. Vorsichtig nahm er den Gegenstand in die Hand, darauf bedacht das Schwarzfasertuch, das sämtliche magische Strahlung abschirmen sollte nicht runterzustreifen und verließ damit wieder das Labor, um sich auf den schnellstmöglichen Weg in das Büro des Schulleiters zu machen.

Sein Tempo hatte sich mit jeder Sekunde beschleunigt und ließ die Atmung von Meter zu Meter flacher werden. Das Gewicht in seiner Hand verursachte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er war fast da, nur noch ein Korridor lag vor ihm. Bei dem Gedanken hatte sich seine Anspannung ein wenig gelöst, als er plötzlich merkte, dass ihn etwas Großes rammte. Snape verlor den halt und stürzte nach hinten. Der Gegenstand den er so krampfhafte versuchte hatte festzuhalten glitt aus seinem Griff und landete direkt vor ihm. Das Tuch war zur Seite geglitten. Ein gleißendes Licht drang aus dem Brocken merkwürdigen Gesteins, das zwischen ihm und Longbottom lag. „Mr. Longbottom!", fauchte er ihn wütend an, „Sie wissen gar nicht, was sie angerichtet haben. Sie kommen sofort mit in Dumbledores Büro", er riss an seinem Arm und griff mit der anderen Hand nach dem Schwarzfasertuch um den Stein wieder abzudecken.

Das Licht wurde im selben Moment greller und blendete den ganzen Korridor. Snape musste die Augen zukneifen, doch es schien als würde es durch seine Augenlieder durchscheinen. Er ließ den Arm des Jungen wieder los und versuchte stattdessen sich vor den Strahlen abzuschirmen. „Professor?", hörte er Longbottom neben sich rufen, als würde ihm das ganze nichts ausmachen. Alles in seinem Kopf verkrampfte sich, bis er letztendlich ohnmächtig wurde.

oOo oOo oOo

Das Zimmer, in dem er aufwachte war dunkel. Er sah sich einen Moment lang um bis ihm klar war, dass er in seinem eigenem Schlafzimmer lag. Hatte ihn jemand gefunden und hierher gebracht? Die Uhr zeigte Punkt sechs an. Er setze sich auf und wartet ab was passieren würde, doch es passierte gar nichts, er fühlte sich gut. Snape stand auf und zog sich an um direkt darauf ins Bad zu gehen. Er sah sich eindringlich im Spiegel an, doch auch an seinem Spiegelbild konnte er nichts Ungewöhnliches erkennen.

Seine Nervosität war ein wenig verflogen und er ging ins angrenzende Wohnzimmer um seinen ersten Kaffee am Morgen ganz in Ruhe zu genießen. Der Tisch im Wohnzimmer war auch diesen Morgen mit einer Tasse Kaffee und der heutigen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten gedeckt. „Oh Verzeihung Professor, Sir. Winky nicht gehört, dass Sie schon wach sind. Winky wird sofort verschwinden, Sir Professor, Sir", sagte die kleine Elfe. Sie falte noch den Umhang auf seinem Lieblingssessel zusammen und verschwand dann mit einem leisen Plopp. Snape ging zu seinem Sessel und beäugte misstrauisch seinen Umhang. Wann hatte er den hier abgelegt? Vielleicht würde der Kaffee erstmal gut tun, dann müsste er mit Dumbledore reden.

Also setzte er sich an den Tisch. Die Zeitung schob er heute zur Seite und beschloss einfach nur den Kaffee zu trinken. Er nahm die Tasse und hob sie zu seinem Mund an, als der Henkel plötzlich abbrach, schon wieder. Ein lauter Schrei durchdrang die Kerkerwände. „Verdammt noch mal! Hat denn dieses Schloss nur kaputte Tassen oder ist es Albus Art mich zum gemeinsamen Frühstück aufzufordern?", Snape stand wütend von seinem Stuhl auf, die Tasse rutschte von seinem Schoß auf den Boden und rollte klirrend unter das Sofa. Er säuberte seine Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg hinauf in die große Halle.

Wie immer war es um diese Uhrzeit noch einigermaßen leer in der Großen Halle, doch für einen Samstag für seinen Geschmack doch zu voll. Er setzte sich auf einen der freien Plätze und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Guten Morgen Severus", hörte er Trelawneys rauchige Stimme hinter sich, die sich nun wieder neben in setzte. „Ich habe einen sehr," „qualvollen Tod in meiner nahen Zukunft gesehen. Das haben sie mir gestern schon erzählt", unterbrach er sie, „davon abgesehen bezweifle ich, dass mir ein derart drastischer Fehler beim Tränkebrauen unterläuft." Trelawney sah ihn mit offenem Mund an und Snape trank genüsslich seinen Kaffee. „Woher, woher?", stotterte sie mit verwirrter Stimme, doch ihr mürrischer Tischnachbar schenkte ihr keine Beachtung.

Flitwick stocherte wieder lustlos auf seinem Teller herum und Hagrid aß Muster in seine Pfannkuchen. Was würde es heute sein? Ah, wer hätte das gedacht ein Drache natürlich. Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und wollte gerade nach der Zeitung greifen, als er der Schulleiter auf den Lehrertisch zukommen sah. Er grinste ihn schon aus der Ferne an und setze sich fröhlich wie jeden Morgen neben ihn. Der guten Laune zu folge musste man wohl annehmen, dass dieses „Unglück" gestern wohl doch keine schlimmeren Folgen nach sich zog, nichtsdestotrotz musste er über das was gestern geschehen ist mit ihm sprechen.

„Was ist gestern passiert, nachdem mich dieser Nichtsnutz Longbottom umgerannt hat?", kam Snape gleich zur Sache ohne zu verbergen wem er die Schuld für diesen Zwischenfall gab.

„Neville hat dich umgerannt?", fragte ihn der Schulleiter beiläufig und schaufelte sich Pfannkuchen auf seinen Teller. Für einen Augenblick war er nicht mehr Herr seiner Gesichtszüge und sah den Schulleiter mit entgeisterter Miene an.

„Soll das heißen, du weißt nichts davon? Aber wer hat mich dann gefunden und vor allem wo ist der Stein jetzt?" Nun wurde Dumbledore doch hellhörig.

„Du meinst doch nicht den Aztekenstein, den du für mich untersuchen solltest?", fragte Dumbledore ernst.

Snape nickte. „Das versuch ich dir die ganze Zeit schon zu sagen. Gestern Abend war ich auf dem Weg zu dir, um dir zu zeigen was ich entdeckt habe, Longbottom hat mich umgerannt und das nächste woran ich mich erinnern kann ist, dass ich heute Morgen in meinem Schlafzimmer wieder aufwache."

Dumbledore sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Wie meinst du das, gestern Abend?", fragte er schließlich, „Ich habe dir den Stein doch erst gestern Nacht gegeben und du wolltest ihn heute untersuchen. Hör zu Severus, komm einfach nach deinem Unterricht in mein Büro, dann können wir das in Ruhe besprechen."

„Ich komme besser sofort", sagte Snape fordernd, „davon abgesehen ist heute Samstag und wie du weisst unterrichte ich Samstags nicht."

„Was redest du? Heute ist Freitag", sagte Dumbledore, wobei ein wenig Besorgnis in seiner Stimme mitklang und als er den verwirrten Blick seines Freundes sah, sog er die Zeitung unter Snapes Hand hervor und hielt sie ihm hin. Er nahm die Zeitung und Schlug sie auf.

Tagesprophet Freitag, 25. Juli 1997, stand ganz oben in der ersten Zeile, dann rutschte sein Blick nach unten auf die bekannten Schlagzeilen. „Ich hab wohl die Zeitung von gestern gegriffen", sagte Snape und riss Flitwick seinen Tagespropheten aus der Hand, der ihn empört ansah, doch es war die gleiche Ausgabe wie seine. Verwirrt ließ er sie fallen und eilte ohne ein weiters Wort zu sagen aus der großen Halle.

Er eilte mit großen Schritten in seine Räume und suchte alles nach dem Buch ab, das er gestern ausgeliehen hatte, doch er konnte es nirgendwo finden. Gestern Abend, bevor er zum Abendessen ging hatte er es im Wohnzimmer auf dem kleinen Beistelltischchen liegen lassen. Da war er sich absolut sicher. Er überlegte kurz und entschied sich doch noch in seinem Büro nachzusehen, schließlich konnte er sich an einige Einzelheiten des gestrigen Abends nicht erinnern.

Das Büro lag direkt neben seiner Wohnung. Es was ein kleiner dunkler Raum. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs hatte er Licht gemacht und sah sich um. Von dem Buch fehlte jede Spur, doch seine Augen trafen auf etwas anderes. Er hastete zum Regal an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Im mittleren Fach lag der Aztekenstein bedeckt mit dem Schwarzfasertuch. Snape strich das Tuch herunter, doch der Stein war kalt und nichts wies darauf hin, dass er gestern Nacht diese unvorstellbare Energie freigesetzt hatte.

Er deckte ihn wieder zu und eilte in die Bibliothek. Mme Pince saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und durchwühlte die Büchereikartei, als zwei Hände fest vor ihr auf dem Tisch aufschlugen. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und sah ihrem Finsteren Kollegen entgegen, der heute einen noch gehetzteren Gesichtsausdruck an den Tag legte als sonst schon. „Alte aztekische Artefakte, ich habe es gestern ausgeliehen", sagte er barsch, „hat es zufällig jemand zurückgebracht?"

„Wir haben nur eine einzige Ausgabe dieses Buches und die wurde seit 50 Jahren nicht mehr ausgeliehen", sagte die kleine Frau in ernstem Ton. Sie streckte ihren Kopf in die Höhe, um dem Mann vor ihr in die Augen schauen zu können.

„Das kann nicht sein. Schauen sie nach", fuhr er sie mit gehobener Stimme an und eine Faust landete erneut auf dem Tisch. Mme Pince verschwand kurz. Sie ging zielstrebig auf eine Regalreihe im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek zu und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem großen alten Buch zurück, dessen Einband die Aufschrift Alte aztekische Artefakte zierte. Die Bibliothekarin legte es auf dem Tisch ab und schlug den Buchdeckel auf. Gleich dahinter steckte die Buchkartei.

Sie zog sie raus und ihr Finger wanderte bis zum letzen Eintrag. „Amadus Prownig hatte das Buch zuletzt am 3. April 1947 ausgeliehen", las sie vor. Snape riss ihr das Kärtchen aus der Hand, aber sie hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Warum hätte sie das auch nicht tun sollen, nichtsdestotrotz konnte er sich genau daran erinnern, dass er dieses Buch hier gestern ausgeliehen hatte und seine Unterschrift direkt unter die von Prownig gesetzt hatte.

Er ließ den Blick kurz über den Schreibtisch wandern, griff sich eine Feder und setzte seine Unterschrift unter die letze, so wie er es gestern schon getan hatte und verließ die Bibliothek. Sein Kopf hatte keine Zeit nach dem richtigen Weg zu suchen also trugen ihn seine Beine automatisch in den Kerker, doch als er zu seinem Büro abbiegen wollte, fiel ihm der Klassenraum am anderen Ende des Ganges auf. War heute wirklich Freitag? Das war nicht möglich. Er ging den Korridor durch und öffnete Tür. Sein Auftritt war nicht ganz so beeindruckend wie sonst. Er stand im Zaubertränkeraum und starrte verblüfft die Siebtklässler der Gryffindors an.

Einen kurzen Moment später Schloss er die Tür hinter sich, er hatte sich wieder gefangen und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang zu seinem Schreibtisch. „Sie schreiben mir die genaue Zubereitung des Munganustranks nieder. Zwei Rollen Pergament und Miss Granger und Mr Longbottom, sie schreiben mir zwei zusätzliche Rollen was man bei der Zugabe von Lupinen falsch machen kann und welche Folgen das nach sich zieht," sagte er und warf dabei einen stechenden Blick zu Hermine und Neville.

Snape nahm sein Buch wieder hervor und suchte nach Hinweisen, die das Geschehen erklären konnten. Er hatte sich bereits durch einiges durchgearbeitet, doch nichts von dem ergab einen Sinn. Müde rieb er sich über die Augenlieder, er klappte das Buch wieder zu und hob seinen Kopf. „Miss Granger!", fuhr er mit erboster Stimme auf, „Das war als Einzelarbeit gedacht, aber wenn Sie so sehr darauf brennen, ihren Freunden zu helfen, werde ich ihre Note durch drei teilen, da kann aus einem ohnegleichen schnell drei mal mies werden. Ich erwarte sie nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro. Da ich weiß, dass Mr Potter und Mr Weasley auch nach der zehnten Strafarbeit nicht aufhören werden, Sie um Ihre Hilfe anzubetteln, hoffe ich, dass Sie es sich nächstes mal zweimal überlegen. Und Sie", er sah zu Harry und Ron, „sie schreiben mir fünf Rollen Pergament, warum es wichtig ist, auch mal selbst etwas im Leben zu erarbeiten."

Es klingelte mit dem Ende seines Satzes. Die Schüler packten so schnell sie konnten und verließen eilig den Klassenraum, bevor sich Snape sein nächstes Opfer suchen konnte.

oOo oOo oOo

Ein schüchternes Klopfen durchdrang die Stille des Büros. Snape saß noch immer vor seinem breiten Schreitisch und blätterte in Alte aztekische Artefakte rum. Erst als das Klopfen nach dem dritten Mal ungeduldiger wurde rief er in einem barschen Ton „Herein", und durch die Tür trat Hermine Granger. Für einen Moment sah er sie fragend an, dann fiel ihm die Strafarbeit wieder ein. Sie stand direkt vor ihm, doch er bot ihr keinen Platz an, stattdessen las er weiter in seinem Buch. Erst als er am Ende der Seite angekommen war schloss er es und sah sie an. Er war so sehr in seine Nachforschungen vertieft, dass er sie ganz vergessen hatte. Nun er würde schon eine Beschäftigung für die kleine Schlaumeierin finden. Zwar wusste er jetzt, was mit ihm geschehen war, aber nicht wie er diesen Zustand wieder rückgängig machen konnte.

Einige Test musste er machen, doch wenn er mit seinen Vermutungen richtig lag musste er die einzelnen Testreihen jeweils an einem Tag abschließen, denn morgen Früh wäre alles wieder weg. Snape sah auf die Uhr. Es war halb Neun. Vielleicht konnte ihm die kleine Gryffindor ja doch noch behilflich sein. Eine fähige Assistentin würde ihm sicherlich ein wenig Zeit ersparen. Snape stand auf und ging geradewegs durch eine Tür in sein Labor. „Brauchen sie eine extra Einladung", fuhr er sie an, als sie ihm nicht sofort folgte und Hermine beeilte sich in das angrenzende Zimmer zu kommen. Das Labor war nicht besonders groß, es war sauber und wurde von viel künstlichem Licht ausgeleuchtet, stellte Hermine fest.

„Sie werden keine Fragen stellen, die Klappe halten und genau das tun was ich Ihnen sage. Verstanden?", fuhr er sie an. Hermine nickte bloß. Snape ging an einen Schrank und holte allerlei Zutaten, die er auf der breiten Arbeitsplatte abstellte, dann schob er Hermine drei Gläser mit der Anweisung ‚kleinschneiden' zu. Er selbst schlug das Buch wieder neben sich auf, legte den Stein daneben und machte sich Notizen.

Hermine hatte alles klein geschnitten das er ihr gegeben hatte und blickte nun auf, um ihre nächsten Anweisungen zu erhalten, doch Snape war so in sein Buch vertieft, dass er keine Notiz von ihr nahm. Sie wagte es einen Schritt auf ihn zu zugehen, vielleicht würde sie ja doch noch herausfinden wozu das ganze hier war. Das Buch vor ihm war in Subpazifischen Runen verfasst. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief um es besser lesen zu können.

„Das ist falsch", sagte sie schließlich als sie seine Aufzeichnungen las. Snape schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah Hermine wütend an.

„Als ich sagte, sie sollen keine Fragen stellen, meinte ich auch, dass sie sich nicht einmischen sollen", fauchte er, doch Hermine blieb standhaft und zeigte nun mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Notizen und dann schließlich auf das Buch. Ihr Finger lag auf einer Rune. „Ihm fehlt etwas, nicht im Sinne von er ist krank, sondern eher unvollständig", sagte sie in einem Ton der Snape förmlich die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. Wortlos nahm er ein kleines Buch vom Regal und schlug eben diese Rune nach. Die kleine Gryffindor hatte Recht. Es brodelte in ihm und das einzige was ihm diesen Gedanken erträglich machte war zu wissen, dass sie schon morgen Früh nichts mehr darüber wissen würde.

Er packte sie an der Hand und zog sie grob in seine Richtung. Sie zuckte zusammen, doch nicht wegen der herben Art, sondern wegen der Wärme die er um ihr Handgelenk verbreitete. „Wissen sie was das ist?", fragte er trocken. Sie nahm den Stein in die Hand und drehte ihn herum. Ein feiner Riss spaltet den Stein leicht in der Mitte und auf beiden Seiten war eine Rune eingraviert.

„Davon habe ich schon mal gelesen", sagte sie nachdenklich, „Es ist das Muaqe. Ein Geschenk, das jeder Mann zu seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag als Zeichen der Volljährigkeit bekam. Es wurde ein großes Fest veranstaltet. Das Muaqe sollte ihnen helfen mit ihrer Kindheit abzuschließen und als Mann in das neue Leben zu treten. Symbolisch natürlich", fügte sie hinzu, „einige wachten am nächsten Morgen auf und behaupteten, sie hätten tagelang immer den selben Tag erlebt bis sie endlich begriffen hatten wie sie ihren neuen Lebensabschnitt beginnen konnten, aber das hatte wohl eher mit den Rauschmitteln zu tun, die bei solchen Zeremonien üblich waren."

Snape sah sie nachdenklich an. „So ähnlich steht es auch hier drin", saget er und schloss das Buch um ihr den Einband zu zeigen, „Und wie haben es die Leute geschafft ihren neuen Lebensabschnitt anzufangen?"

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an, „Das waren nur wilde Träume, ausgelöst durch die Drogen die sie zu sich nahmen."

Er packte sie an den Schultern und schob sie wieder auf die andere Seite der Arbeitsfläche. Aus einer der Schubladen holte er eine Pergamentrolle und gab sie Hermine. „Sie machen mir diese drei Tränke, ich habe noch etwas dringendes zu erledigen", sagte er und verließ eilig das Labor.

Es klopfte hektisch. „Herein", bat der alte Mann freundlich und der mürrische Tränkemeister stürmte in das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Der Stein den du mir zur Untersuchung gegeben hast, weißt du irgendetwas über ihn?", kam er direkt zum Punkt.

„Nur, dass es ein Ritualobjekt ist, deshalb sollst du ihn ja auch für mich untersuchen", erklärte ihm Dumbledore ruhig, „Was ist los Severus? Du wirkst so gehetzt."

„Was ich bisher herausgefunden habe ist, dass es ein Muaqe ist."

„Ich weiß was es ist, ich will etwas über seine Wirkung erfahren", unterbrach ihn der Schulleiter. „Die kenn ich auch", murmelte Snape. „Scheinbar bin ich in einer Zeitschleife gefangen", sagte er nun deutlicher, „Ich weiß nicht wie oder warum, ich weiß nur, dass dieser Stein dafür verantwortlich ist."

„Zeitschleife?", fragte Dumbledore nach, worauf Snape nickte. „Nach dem was ich jetzt darüber weiß und was bisher passiert ist wird jeder weitere Tag der heutige sein bis ich gefunden habe was mir ‚fehlt' was das auch immer bedeuten soll", sagte er mürrisch wobei er hektisch auf und ab schritt.

„Was fehlt dir denn?", hackte Dumbledore nun neugierig nach.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Snape zu, „aber ich werde es herausfinden und ich habe auch schon die nötigen Diagnosetränke."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas körperliches ist", sagte Dumbledore wobei er für Snapes Geschmack ein wenig zu breit grinste, „Du bist ein gesunder Mann, vielleicht solltest du dir einfach mal nur ein bisschen mehr Spaß gönnen."

Snape blieb stehen und sah wütend zu seinem alten Freund. „Sei nicht albern Albus", sagte er entrüstet, doch der alte Mann hatte noch immer dieses Grinsen auf den Lippen und schob ihm nun eine Tasse Tee zu.

Hermine war mit den Tränken fertig, Es war keine sonderlich schwere Aufgabe, die hätte sie bereits in ihrem dritten Jahr fehlerfrei brauen können. Snape war noch immer nicht zurück. Wo war er denn so plötzlich hin und was wollte er eigentlich mit einem Muaqe? Hermine ging auf die andere Seite des Tisches um sich den Stein einmal anzusehen. Es steckte ein wenig Ehrfurcht in ihrem Blick, doch die Neugier gewann schließlich die Oberhand und sie legte vorsichtig ihre Hände auf ihn. Im selben Augenblick merkte sie, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte und atmete wieder aus. „Sei nicht albern Hermine", schallte sie sich selbst, „Das sind nur Geschichten. Selbst heute wissen die Zauberer noch nicht alle Geheimnisse der Zeit, wie hätte jemand vor über 2000 Jahren so etwas erschaffen sollen?"

Wo blieb Snape nur so lange? Sie war fertig konnte sie es wagen einfach zu gehen? Nein wohl eher nicht, er würde es sie und Gryffindor mächtig büßen lassen. Sie räumte alles ordentlich auf und beschloss lieber in seinem Büro auf ihn zu warten. Das Büro wirkte auf sie noch einengender als zuvor das Labor und ein unangenehmes Kratzen breitete sich in ihrem Hals aus. Vielleicht hatte er ja irgendwo ein Glas Wasser.

Sie ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, schaute sich bei den Schränkchen um, als sie eine dunkle Stimme aus ihren Gedanken riss. „Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein? Suchen sie etwas Bestimmtes?", fragte er scharf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, die seinen schneidenden Blick unterstrich.

„Ich, ich wollte nur, ich hatte Durst und wollte nur ein Schluck Wasser", sagte Hermine schließlich.

Snapes Blick lag noch immer auf ihr, während er an ihr vorbei durch eine Tür ging, die Hermine bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen war. War sie denn schon die ganze Zeit da gewesen? Sie ging ihm hinterher und fand sich in einem geräumigen Zimmer wieder. In der Mitte stand eine Couch, ein einladender Sessel, ein Tischchen. Er drückte ihr ein Glas in die Hand, was sie aus ihren Gedanken riss und setze sich selbst auf den Sessel. Sie hatte nur einen kurzen Moment gezögert, dann setzte sie sich auf die Couch. Gerade als sie einen Schluck nehmen wollte war ihr aufgefallen, dass sie ein Weinglas in der Hand hielt. Sie saß mit Snape in seinem Wohnzimmer und trank Wein. Ein Grinsen, das sie nicht unterdrücken konnte stahl sich heraus und sie versuchte es mit einem Schluck zu verbergen, erfolglos.

Snape hatte sein Glas bereits gelehrt und goss sich ein zweites nach. Er hätte diese elende Besserwisserin zurück in ihren Turm schicken sollen, stattdessen trank er Wein mit ihr in seinem Wohnzimmer. Sicher sie würde schon in wenigen Stunden nichts mehr davon wissen und er würde wieder der alte, mürrische, unausstehliche Tränkemeister sein und dann konnte er sich ja auf die Suche nach dem was ihm fehlte machen. Spaß hatte Albus gesagt, bei dem Gedanken musste er Schnauben. „Also Miss Granger ich habe mir ihre Arbeit über das Veritasserum angesehen. Sie wollen sich damit in Oxford für das höhere Studium der Zaubertränke bewerben?", fragte er plötzlich und Hermines Kopf schoss augenblicklich hoch. Sie nickte und wappnete sich bereits gegen seinen Angriff.

Snape schenkte sich schon das nächste Glas ein und machte auch Hermines Glas wieder voll. „Sie würden damit das gesamte Grundstudium auslassen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das kein Problem für sie sein dürfte." Sein Blick war nicht mehr so klar, es war das einzige Anzeichen, dass der Wein langsam seine Wirkung zeigte. „Es hat mich überrascht, dass sie die Hinzugabe von Blautupfen vorschlagen, aber ich habe das ganze durchexerziert und es hemmt die Nachwirkungen in der Tat um einiges", sprach er weiter.

„Sie haben es ausprobiert?", fragte Hermine mit großen Augen und nahm nun ihrerseits einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihre Glas.

Snape stand auf und verließ das Zimmer, er kam nach kurzer Zeit mit einem kleinen Fläschchen zurück und hielt es Hermine hin. „Es ist blau", sagte die erstaunt.

„Ja die Farbe war nicht rauszukriegen", antwortet ihr Snape. Sie nahm ihm das Fläschchen aus der Hand, wobei sich ihre Hände berührten. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl musste sie feststellen. Er war warm. Seine Hand hatte sich gut angefühlt. Wieso hatte sie immer gedacht, dass er kalt wäre.

„Sie können es ruhig ausprobieren", sagte er mit einem Wolfsgrinsen.

„Das würde Ihnen so passen", gab sie zurück. Sie öffnete das Fläschchen und roch dran, doch es roch nach nichts, wie erwartet, dann machte sie es wieder zu und reichte ihm das Fläschchen.

„Sie können es haben", sagte Snape.

„Ich weiß, dass der Besitzt von Veritasserum vom Ministerium genehmigt werden muss", erwiderte sie, ‚Und du hoffst noch einmal seine Hand zu berühren, schallte sie sich selbst und das war es auch. Er griff nach dem Fläschchen und ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sich.

Sie hatte Angst rot zu werden, also sah sie sich um, um ihn nicht direkt ansehen zu müssen, als ihr plötzlich ein kleiner Aufschrei entfuhr. Hermine stand abrupt auf und eilte zu einem der Regale. „Ist das? Ist das?", stammelte sie und zeiget auf den Einband eines dicken Buches. Snape war ihr gefolgt, als er bemerkt hatte was sie so hysterisch werden ließ, hatte er sich beruhigt.

Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen gesehen der so viel Begeisterung für einen Françoise Laurent zeigen konnte, außer vielleicht er selbst. „Das ist das Original von Françoise Laurent. Das ist die Zaubertrankbibel. Es ist bestimmt 500 Jahre alt", brachte sie schließlich heraus. Hermine drehte sich um und der entzückende Ausdruck in ihrem Gesichte, hätte ihm beinahe den Atem verschlagen. Er war sich bewusst, dass er viel zu viel getrunken hatte, doch in Anbetracht der Situation konnte ihm das egal sein. „Darf ich es mir mal ansehen?", fragte sie.

Er brachte nur ein bloßes Nicken hervor, im selben Moment lagen seine Hände schon auf ihren Schultern und lehnten sie gegen das Regal. Eine Hand strich ihre die Locken zur Seite. „Sicher", sagte er. Sein warmer Atem streifte ihre Haut und ließ ihre Härchen sich aufrichten. Ihre Knie erinnerten sie stark an Pudding. Snape legte vorsichtig seine Lippen auf ihre, worauf sie prompt ihrem Mund ein stück öffnete und er seine Zunge auf einen Erkundungsgang schickte. Was tust du da verdammt?, hörte er seine eigene stimme in seinem Kopf. Sie ist deine Schülerin. Ja und schon morgen wir das alles nie geschehen sein, es ist nur ein harmloser Kuss und Albus sagte doch selbst ich brauche ein bisschen mehr Spaß.

Seine Zunge drang tiefer in sie ein und strich über die ihre. Sie war weich und sie schmeckte unbeschreiblich gut. Hermine hielt sich mit einem Arm an ihm fest um den Halt unter ihren weichen Kien nicht zu verlieren, doch er schien sie fest im Griff zu haben. Das war unglaublich. Sie wusste selbst nicht wie das geschehen konnte, was sie genau hier tat, nur das es einfach unbeschreiblich war.

Er hatte von ihr abgelassen. Das Glas das sie in der Hand hatte war leer. Er war in ein angrenzendes Zimmer gegangen und kam mit einer zweiten Flasche Wein zurück. Hermine hatte das alte Buch aus dem Regal genommen und blätterte fasziniert darin herum, während sie selbst immer weiter zu Boden sank ohne es zu merken. Das Buch landete schließlich auf ihrem Schoß. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen bei diesem Anblick nicht verkneifen. Ihr Glas machte er wieder voll und kniete sich zu ihr herunter. Sie schaute auf und sah ihn mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Sie hatte etwas an sich, dass in ihm wieder das Bedürfnis auslöste sie zu küssen.

Er beugte sich zu ihr vor und im nächsten Moment lag er wieder in seinem Bett. Seine Augen waren waren schläfrig und er fühlte sich als wäre er gerade erst aufgewacht. Der neue Morgen war da oder war das vielleicht einfach nur alles ein furchtbarer Traum? Snape stand auf und trotte noch verschlafen ins Bad. War das wirklich passiert? Es fühlte sich so fern an nicht als wäre es erst vor wenigen Minuten passiert.

Er stieg unter die Dusche, vor seinen inneren Augen hatte sich wieder Hermines erfülltes Lachen aufgetan und er drehte das Wasser kälter. Zitternd kam er heraus. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs war er trocken und wieder angezogen, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat. Die zwei Flaschen Wein, die sie getrunken hatten waren verschlossen und das Buch stand an seinem Platz im Regal. Sein Umhang lag zusammengelegt auf seinem Lieblingssessel, dann fiel sein Blick auf den Tisch auf dem die Tasse Kaffe und der Tagesprophet lagen. Er schlug die Zeitung auf, es war immer noch Freitag, der gleiche Tag, die gleichen Schlagzeilen. Die Tasse griff er am Rand und tippte mit einem Finger vorsichtig gegen den Henkel, der durch den leichten Druck abfiel.

Er leerte die Tasse mit wenigen Zügen ohne abzusetzen und verließ dann seine Wohnung.

oOo oOo oOo

Heute war er vor ihnen da. Die Siebtklässler der Gryffindors stellten das zu ihren Bedauern auch fest. Hermine setze sich zu Harry und Ron wie sie es die Tage zuvor auch schon getan hatte. Sie ging ihm den ganzen Morgen durch den Kopf. War es diese Art von Spaß die Albus meinte? Blödsinn, ermahnte er sich selbst, doch ein anderer Teil von ihm wollte das viel zu gern genauer in Erfahrung bringen. Es ist Vorgestern und genauso Gestern etwas schief gegangen, er würde sicher schon eine Gelegenheit bekommen ihr wieder Nachsitzen zu geben. „Munganustrank, ihr habt eine Stunde Zeit", sagte er kühl und senkte wieder den Blick auf sein Buch, das er sich heute erneut ausleihen musste.

Ständig blickte er hoch um Hermine bei frischer Tat zu ertappen, doch das hatte sie alle nur nervöser gemacht und keiner traute sich mehr die geringste Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Die Stunde war vorbei. Hermine und Neville lieferten einen erstklassigen Trank ab. „Miss Granger, es gibt da noch etwas das ich gerne mit ihnen besprechen würde", saget er schließlich, als sie ihre Sachen bereits zusammen gepackt hatte.

„Wir warten draußen", murmelte Ron und er und Harry verließen den Raum. Die Tür war in Schloss gefallen, er ging auf Hermine zu, packte sie an den Schulter und drehte sie zur Tafel, dann lehnte er sie ein wenig zurück und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie hatte sich augenblicklich versteift. Snape ließ von ihr ab, im gleichen Moment sauste ihre Hand auf seine Wange und sie stürmte zur Tür.

„Was sind ihre Lieblingsblumen?", wollte er wissen. Sie starrte ihn verwundert an.

„Narzissen", murmelte sie und stürmte aus dem Raum.

„Das war ja wohl ein totaler Reinfall", sagte er zu sich selbst und beschloss, dass es wohl das Beste wäre sich für den Rest des Tages krank zu melden, schließlich würde die kleine Gryffindor bestimmt Dumbledore von dem Vorfall erzählen, oder noch schlimmer McGonagall.

An einem weiteren Morgen war er wieder nicht zum Frühstück erschienen. Die große Halle hatte sich langsam gefüllt. Eine kleine Hauselfe erschien vor dem Lehrertisch und gab Dumbledore einen Umschlag, den er neugierig öffnete und nach einer Weile aufstand und somit die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. „Da heute der letzte Tag vor dem Abschlussball ist, findet bei Professor Snape kein Unterricht statt", sagte er und sah sich zugleich noch einmal am Lehrertisch um, doch sein mürrischer Freund war nicht da.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille in der großen Halle, doch als die Schüler merkten, dass Dumbledore es scheinbar ernst meinte entfachte ein wildes Murmeln, das durch den ganzen Saal ging. „Das ist ja unglaublich, dann haben wir heute frei. Zaubertränke wäre unser einziges Fach gewesen", sagte Ron und hüpfte aufgeregt auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Was wollen wir machen? Gehen wie gleich zum See?", fragte Harry.

Ron nickte heftig als Antwort, während Hermine noch über etwas nachzudenken schien. „Was los?", stupste Ron sie an.

„Ach nichts, geht ihr vor ich, komm dann gleich nach, ich muss nur noch mal kurz zum Gewächshaus", gab sie zurück.

Sie würde zum See gehen, da war er sich ganz sicher, so wie sie es schon die letzen Wochen fast jeden Tag getan hatte. Snape tigerte vor dem Schloss herum und versuchte sie abzufangen. Was, wenn sie nicht allein kam, er musste sich etwas überlegen. Im selben Moment verließen Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine das Schloss. Er konnte sie nur sehen, aber nicht hören. Sie waren stehen geblieben und Granger hatte ihnen zugewunken. Wo wollte sie hin? Snape ging ihr unauffällig nach. Es schien, als wollte sie zu den Gewächshäusern, das war perfekt. Er beeilte sich und ging in raschen Schritten auf den Waldrand zu, von wo aus er dann geradewegs auf die Gewächshäuser zulief.

„Was haben sie hier zu suchen?", bellte er sie an. Hermine fuhr vor Schreck zusammen. Snape stand vor ihr, sein hochgeknöpfter Kragen unterstrich seinen finsteren Blick, nur der Korb in seiner Hand passte nicht in das Bild und Hermine konnte es sich nicht verkneifen einen Blick hinein zu riskieren. „Wenn sie sich scheinbar so sehr nach einer Beschäftigung sehnen werden sie mir helfen die Kräuter, die ich gesammelt habe zu säubern." Hermine nickte nur stumm und folgte ihm in eins der Gewächshäuser zu einem Tisch. Da hatte sie sich ja was eingebrockt.

Sie standen sich am Tisch gegenüber, Snape stellte den Korb zwischen sie wo jeder ein Bündel Kräuter herausnahm und es säuberte. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, da hatte er das letzte herausgenommen. Hermine schaute in den Korb und ihr Gesichte erhellte sich etwas. Sie holte einen Strauß Narzissen hervor, der mit einem feinen Faden zusammen gebunden war. „Ist das auch eine Zutat?", wollte sie wissen. Snape warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

„Unkraut", sagte er schließlich, „Schmeißen sie es einfach weg"

„Aber das sind", ohne ein Wort zu sagen, mit einem ein einzigen Blick, hatte er sie unterbrochen. „Wenn Ihnen das Unkraut so gefällt können sie es natürlich auch behalten", sagte er steif, packte die echten Kräuter und Wurzeln wieder in den Korb und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Gewächshaus.

Hermine hatte noch immer die Blumen in der Hand, sie dufteten herrlich. Sie hatte ihm hinterher geschaut und erst als auch der letzte Zipfel seines schwarzen Umhangs verschwunden war kam sie wieder zu sich. Es war Zeit zum See zu gehen. Die anderen warteten sicher schon auf sie.

„Hermine da bist du ja", rief ihr Ron schon aus der Ferne zu. „Woher sind denn die Blumen", fragte er zerknirscht, als sie bei ihnen angekommen war.

„Von Snape", sagte sie abwesend und bemerkte gar nicht die entsetzen Gesichter ihrer Freunde. „Nein nicht was ihr jetzt denkt", sagte sie schließlich, als Ginnys Blick drohte sie zu durchbohren,

„Ich habe sie davor bewahrt, dass er sie mit dem anderen Unkraut wegwirft."

„Warst du deswegen bei den Gewächshäusern?", fragte Ron ungläubig nach.

„Nein ich hab ihn dort nur zufällig getroffen", antwortet sie ihm und tat den Rest der Unterhaltung mit einem Wink ab.

Snape tigerte in seinem Wohnzimmer hin und her. Die Blumen hatten ihr scheinbar gefallen. Wieder fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr. Die kleine Gryffindor war schon fünf Minuten zu spät. Er hatte sich doch eindeutig auf seiner Nachricht ausgedrückt. Acht Uhr keine Minute früher, keine Minute später. Schließlich hatte sie ihm ihre Arbeit über das Veritasserum gegeben und jetzt wo er es mit ihr besprechen wollte kommt sie zu spät. Im selben Moment klopfte es an der Tür und er stürmte hin. Ruckartig riss er sie auf, griff sie am Arm und zog sie hinein. „Sie sind zu spät", knurrte er.

Es war ein ungewohnter Anblick. Snape hielt noch immer ihren Arm fest. Seinen Umhang hatte er nicht an und die zwei oberen Knöpfe seines Hemdes standen offen. Er ging zu dem runden Tisch in seinem Wohnzimmer, das direkt neben einem großen Fenster stand. Im Kerker gibt es Fenster? Hermine schüttelte die Frage wieder ab und folgte ihm zum Tisch. „Trinken?", kam die barsche Frage von ihrem Gegenüber.

„Einen Tee bitte", antwortete sie ihm.

Einen Tee? Er hatte eher auf ein Glas Wein gehofft, aber gut, wenn sie zum Warmwerden einen Tee brauchte, sollte sie einen bekommen. Nur wo sollte er einen Tee herbekommen. Das einzige was er da hatte war Kaffee. Snape ging in die Küche und durchstöberte sämtliche Schränke bis er ein kleines Päckchen fand, das noch in dem fröhlich weihnachtlichem Geschenkpapier eingewickelt war, in dem er es damals von Albus erhalten hatte. Volltreffer, er wickelte es aus und eine ebenso bunte Teeschachtel kam hervor.

Er kam mit einem Tablette, zwei Tassen und der Kanne Tee zurück. Vorsichtig stellte er es in der Mitte ab und goss ihnen beiden ein. Hermine hatte sich vier Teelöffel Zucker hineingegeben, was Snape mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue beäugte. Sie nahm einen großen Schluck des heißen Getränks, als sie die Tasse plötzlich abrupt wieder abstellte und energisch anfing zu husten. Sie griff sich aufgeregt an den Hals und als sie nach einiger Zeit immer noch nicht aufhörte, eilte Snape zu ihr. „Wacholdertee", krächzte sie, „ich bin allergisch gegen Wacholder." Ihr Hals und Gesicht waren bereits aufgequollen und sie hatte eindeutig Probleme Luft zu holen.

Er hob sie auf und trug sie augenblicklich aus dem Kerker. Es war noch früh, die Gänge waren voller Schüler, womit der umhanglose Tränkemeister mit einer nach Luft schnappenden Hermine in den Armen der Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit war.

„Meine Güte, was ist passiert?", eilte ihnen Poppy entgegen und bereitete den Weg zu einem freien Bett, auf dem Snape sie ablegte. „Miss Granger ist offensichtlich allergisch gegen Wacholderbeeren", sagte Snape ruhig, während Poppy ihr den Hals mit einer Salbe einschmierte und Hermines hastiges Luftschnappen sich zu einem ruhigen Ein- und Ausatmen beruhigte.

„Wie gut, dass sie zufällig in der Nähe waren Professor", sagte Poppy, „aber jetzt braucht sie erst einmal Ruhe. Ich werde sie morgen über den Zustand des Mädchens benachrichtigen." Snape nickte bloß und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

oOo oOo oOo

Er hatte den Unterricht heute wieder ausfallen lassen und begutachtete die gestrigen „Testergebnisse", soweit es natürlich möglich war. Sie hatten sich gewundert, aber natürlich hatte sich keiner getraut etwas zu sagen und so füllten sie fleißig ihren Testbogen aus. Sie trugen ihre Lieblingsfarbe, ihr Lieblingsessen, Lieblingsgetränk, Allergien und andere Details ein und dann hatte er den ganzen Abend damit verbracht, Hermine Grangers Fragebogen auswendig zu lernen, denn heute Morgen war das alles bereits nicht mehr da.

Snape schrieb einen kleinen Zettel, es war wieder Zeit mit Miss Granger über ihre Arbeit für die Oxforduniversität zu sprechen. Er band den Zettel an seine Eule um sie für heute Abend acht Uhr zu sich zu bestellen. Somit hatte er noch genug Zeit, die nötigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen und als erstes würde er zu Albus gehen und sich ein Päckchen schwarzen Tee borgen.

Die kleine Gryffindor war wieder zu spät, aber wieso sollte sie heute pünktlich kommen, denn schließlich war heute ja auch vorgestern. Um fünf Minuten nach acht klopfte es an der Tür. Diesmal ließ er sie ein wenig warten, bevor er zur Tür ging und ihr öffnete. Der Anblick Snapes im Hemd hatte sie wieder überrascht. Sie selbst trug wie die Tage davor ihre blaue Jeans und ein einfaches weißes Shirt. „Setzen sie sich", er bot ihr einen Platz auf der Couch an und setze sich selbst neben sie. Der gemütliche Sessel blieb wider Erwarten leer.

Auf dem kleinen Tisch vor ihnen stand ein Kännchen und zwei Tassen. „Tee?", bot ihr Snape an und goss ihnen beiden ein ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, dann gab er sich vier Teelöffel Zucker hinzu. „Wie viel nehmen Sie?", fragte er.

„Genau soviel" gab Hermine überrascht zurück. Sie hätte schwören können, er würde seinen Tee ohne Zucker trinken, wenn er denn überhaupt welchen trank.

Sie tranken ihren Tee ohne ein Wort zu wechseln, dann räumte er das Geschirr mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs auf und ließ ihre Arbeit über das Veritasserum herfliegen, zusammen mit einem kleinen blauen Fläschchen, das er ihr in die Hand drückte. „Was ist das?", fragte sie verwirrt, doch sein Gesicht verriet nichts. Hermine entkorkte es und roch dran. Es roch nach nichts. Sie gab einen Tropfen auf ihren Zeigefinger und zerrieb es mit dem Daumen. Es fühlte sich leicht ölig an und hinterließ ein kaltes Britzeln beim verdunsten der Flüssigkeit. „Es fühlt sich an wie Veritasserum, aber es ist blau", sagte sie. Eine von Snapes sonst so steifen Augenbrauen schoss in die Höhe.

„Das wahren die Blautupfen", sagte er und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Sie schien einen Moment nachzudenken, dann leuchtete ihr Gesicht auf.

„Sie haben es ausprobiert?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Es lindert die Nachwirkungen, was die Annahme in ihrem Bericht bestätigt", sagte er, „Die blaue Farbe ist ein kleiner Nebeneffekt. Der Blautupfen hat sich als sehr hartnäckig erwiesen, aber ich bin mir sicher, wenn man Wert auf die Farblosigkeit legt gibt es Mittel und Wege das Blau zu neutralisieren." Sie gab ihm das Fläschchen zurück. Erst jetzt waren ihr die Blumen auf dem kleinen Tisch vor ihnen auf gefallen.

„Die sind schön", sagte sie gedankenverloren und hätte sich dafür am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Snape würde sicher jeden Moment an die Decke gehen. Er nahm sich Zeit um mit ihr über ihre Arbeit zu sprechen und sie himmelte seine Blumen an.

„Ja, das fand ich auch. Narzissen sind meine Lieblingsblumen", sagte er und lächelte sie charmant an. Hermine starrte ihn an. Sie wollte nicht starren, aber sie konnte einfach nicht damit aufhören. „Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Nein, nein", tat sie ab, „bis eben wusste ich nicht mal, dass Sie für Grünzeug, das man nicht in einem Zaubertrank verwenden kann überhaupt etwas übrig haben", murmelte sie.

„Nun was ihre Arbeit angeht, ist mir da etwas aufgefallen. All ihre Fakten und Nachforschungen sind natürlich korrekt, allerdings würde ich das so trotzdem nicht an die Universität abschicken", sagte er und holte das Heft hervor. „Sie wollen das Grundstudium überspringen. Sie sollten etwas professioneller klingen. Es ist schön, dass man Ihre Begeisterung für das Thema zwischen den Zeilen ablesen kann, aber es sollte nicht die Begeisterung eines Kindes sein. Versuchen Sie ihre Arbeit etwas abstrakter wirken zu lassen. Ich habe Ihnen die markantesten Stellen rot angestrichen", sagte er und gab ihr das Heft. Hermine blätterte es durch, tatsächlich war jeder zweite Satz markiert und mit einem kleinen Kommentar versehen.

„Danke, ich werde mir ihre Notizen genau ansehen", sagte sie. Er hatte schon für einen Moment gedacht sie wäre enttäuscht, dass er scheinbar doch so viel an ihrer Arbeit auszusetzen hatte, aber da hatte er sich wohl geirrt. Nichtsdestotrotz kam sein Plan nicht so ganz zum laufen. „Wenn sie Fragen haben, dann raus damit. Ich glaube kaum, dass sich ihnen eine weiter Gelegenheit bietet", sagte er und trank tapfer einen weiteren Schluck seines viel zu süßen Tees. Hermine schien zu überlegen.

„Ich habe eine ganze Menge Fragen. Hatte. Kann ich bitte einen kleinen Moment überlegen?", sagte sie zögerlich.

„Nur zu", gab er zurück und nutzte die Zeit um zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wein zu holen. Er schenkte ihnen beiden ein und reichte ihr ein Glas. Sollte sie es wagen? Die Tatsache, dass er ihr gerade in seinem eigenem Wohnzimmer ein Glas Wein anbot gab ihr einen Ruck. „Wieso unterrichten Sie?", fragte sie schließlich und zwang sich ihm dabei in seine schwarzen Augen zu sehn.

Die Frage hatte ihn in der Tat überrascht. „Ich mag Zaubertränke", sagt er schließlich.

Hermine schnaubte. „Sie hassen Kinder und könnten mit ihrer Qualifikation in der freien Wirtschaft weitaus mehr Geld verdienen."

„Ich mag Hogwarts und Geld ist nicht alles Miss Granger", sagte er kühl und fixierte sie dabei so lange, bis sie schließlich ihren Blick senkte.

„Sie haben recht, tut mir leid", sagte sie und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

„Wieso Zaubertränke?", fragte er sie nun seinerseits um das Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bringen und stütze dabei seinen Ellenbogen auf der Rückwand der Couch ab, wobei er unauffällig ein wenig näher rückte.

„Ich mag Zaubertränke", sagte sie und grinste ihn frech an.

„Oh ja, das habe ich schon mitbekommen. Wieso sollten sie mich sonst jede Stunde mit ihren Fragen quälen?", gab er zurück und sah sie finster an, doch statt sich unter dem Tisch vor den bohrenden schwarzen Augen zu verkriechen brach sie in ein schallendes Gelächter aus und drohte den Inhalt ihres Glases zu verschütten, wenn Snape nicht rechtzeitig ihre Hand ergriffen hätte und somit nicht nur eine Couch vor Flecken gerettet, sondern auch das Lachen durch einen peinlichen Moment zum Schweigen gebracht hatte, der Hermine zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

Die Farbe auf ihren Wangen stand ihr wirklich gut. Vielleicht sollte er es ihr sagen und wenn es nicht so gut ankam, dann würde er das alles Morgen eben noch einmal wiederholen müssen, ohne das kleine Kompliment. „Tut mir leid, ich sollte besser aufpassen", saget Hermine. Snape war in der Zwischenzeit noch ein Stück näher gerückt.

„Die rote Farbe steht ihren Wangen", sagte er und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühlt, sie hielt den Atem an. Vielleicht tat sie das auch. Sie war starr und sah ihn nur an. Ihr Blick war schwer zu entziffern, aber definitiv war keine Abneigung darin zu erkennen. Seine Hand strich ihr über die Wange und sein Gesicht hatte sich ihr immer langsamer auffordernd genähert, bis er kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten inne hielt und ihren warmen Atem spüren und schmecken konnte. Einen Moment später wagte er auch den letzen Schritt und kostet ihre zarten Lippen, de sich augenblicklich öffneten und seiner Zunge Einlass gewährten. Es war zuckersüß, bis sie sich schließlich von ihm löste und ihn erschrocken ansah.

„Tut mir leid. Es ist nicht. Es ist. Wir können nicht", stammelte sie. Sie nahm ihre Arbeit über das Veritasserum und verschwand durch die Tür.

Snape saß noch genau so wie sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte auf der Couch. Was bei Merlins Bart war da gerade passiert? Es lief doch perfekt. Wenn er es sich genau überlegte noch besser als das letzte Mal, als er sie hatte nachsitzen lassen. Er leerte sein Glas mit einem Zug und goss sich sogleich wieder nach, wieder und wieder und wieder. Eines der Vorzüge immer und immer wieder denselben Tag zu erleben, war sich am Abend voll laufen lassen zu können und am nächsten Tag kein Kater zu haben.

oOo oOo oOo

Es war sechs Uhr morgens. Er schrieb eine Notiz, dass sein Unterricht heute ausfallen würde, schickte eine Hauselfe damit zu Dumbledore und beschloss heute mal richtig auszuschlafen. Das nächste mal als er aufwachte war es bereits zwölf. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er das letzte mal so lange geschlafen hatte, aber er fühlte sich fantastisch.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und einer gründlichen Rasur zog er sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle wobei er erst einen kleinen Umweg einlegte. Es war genau zehn Minuten nach eins und in etwa einer halben Stunde würde ihn Poppy um eine neue Flasche Wundserums bitten. Er betrat die Krankenstation. „Guten Tag Professor", begrüßte sie ihn, „Einen Augenblick noch", sagte sie und rangierte einen großen Stapel Verbandsmaterial, der ihr die Sicht versperrte, durch das Zimmer, wobei sie versehentlich gegen eins der Beistelltischen stieß und eine große Flasche umwarf, die Snape gekonnte auffing. Sie stellte den Stapel ab und betrachtet ihren gegenüber.

„Das ging ja grade noch einmal gut. Damit haben Sie sich viel Arbeit erspart", sagte sie. Snape nickt ihr nur mit einem süffisanten Grinsen zu und stellte die Flasche an einen sichereren Ort, bevor er wieder zur Tür ging. „Was wollten sie denn eigentlich?", wollte Poppy von ihm wissen. Er drehte sich zu ihr herum.

„Das muss mir entfallen sein", sagte und ging zur Tür hinaus.

Er eilte in die große Halle. Auf seiner Uhr war es zwanzig nach eins. Er hatte also genau 7 Minuten eines von den Koteletts zu erwischen. Mit großen Schritten ging er zum Lehrertisch, setze sich neben Dumbledore, ergriff seine Gabel und beförderte eines der Koteletts auf seinen Teller als ein ohrenbetäubendes Niesen von Hagrid zwei Plätze weiter nicht nur Prof. Flitwick gegenüber mit kleinen Tröpfchen bedeckte, sondern auch die Platte mit Koteletts, die für den Rest des Mittagessens unangerührt blieb.

„Was hat dich so fröhlich gestimmt?", wollte Dumbledore von ihm wissen, als er Snape in sich hinein grinsen sah. Der zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und aß weiter sein Mittagessen. Er wusste gar nicht der wievielte Freitag das nun war. Anfangs versuchte er mitzuzählen, aber die Tatsachen, dass er es nicht aufschreiben konnte und jeder Tag Freitag war machten es ihm schwer.

Sein Teller war leer, er stand auf und ging genau so tonlos, wie er gekommen war. Er ging geradewegs in Richtung der Bibliothek, doch er ging an ihr vorbei und folgte stattdessen weiter dem Flur geradeaus.

Rons Faust prallte an Snapes Hand ab. Wo kam der den her? „Na, na, Mr. Weasley, Sie wollten doch nicht einen Mitschüler schlagen, oder etwa doch?", fragte Snape mit aufspießendem Blick, während er mit der anderen Hand Goyle am Kragen festhielt. „Das macht 200 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und Mr. Goyle, Sie gehen lieber noch einmal zum Krankenflügel und lassen sich von Mme Pomfrey untersuchen", sagte er schadenfroh.

„200 Punkte? Das können sie nicht machen, ich werde mit Prof. McGonagall reden", sagte Ron aufgeregt mit rotem Kopf.

„Nur zu", erwiderte ihm Snape und ließ ihn mit den Worten stehen. Er zog Gryffindor nun schon fast jeden Tag hunderte von Punkten ab, aber es machte nun mal nicht so viel Spaß, wenn ihr Punktekonto jeden Morgen immer wieder voll war.

Endlich in seiner Wohnung angekommen, beschloss er heute ein wenig zu lesen, denn das war das einzige was ihm über die Nacht blieb. Alles was in seinem Kopf war, war auch noch am nächsten Morgen dort. Er ließ die Augen über das breite Bücherregal schweifen, bis sein Blick schließlich an Françoise Laurents „Zaubertränke" hängen blieb und seine Gedanken erneut zu der kleinen Gryffindor wanderten. Er hatte es in den letzen Tagen immer und immer wieder probiert, doch sie hatte ihn immer wieder abgewiesen. Es schien ihm, als wäre das eine Mal, als sie ihn nicht abgewiesen hatte, ein einmaliger Glückstreffer gewesen und er hatte versucht die kleine Nervensäge aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, vergeblich wie er erneut feststellen musste.

Er holte das riesige, alte Buch aus dem Regal und blätterte ein wenig darin rum. Alle modernen Tränke und Verfahren basieren auf diesen zwölftausend Seiten. Dieses Buch hatte ihn schon oft inspiriert. Vielleicht war das ja heute die richtige Lektüre. Er nahm es unter den Arm und ging damit zu einer schattigen Lichtung weit weg vom See, weit weg vom lauten Gelächter der Schüler. Es war ein sonniger Tag, genauso wie die zig Tage zuvor, aber irgendwie hatte er heute das Verlangen dieses gute Wetter zu genießen. Snape zog seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn auf dem Boden aus um sich drauf zu setzen. Er schlug das Buch auf fing einfach auf Seite eins an zu lesen.

Er blätterte nicht wie andere herum und las einzelne Kapitel die ihn speziell interessierten. Alles in diesem Buch war auf eine eigene Weise aufregend. Er war schon auf Seite 300, als die Sonne nicht mehr genug Licht spendete und ihm sein Zauberstab das Halbdunkel erhellen musste, als er ein Geräusch aus der Nähe im Gebüsch gehört hatte. „Wer ist da?", fragte er scharf und deute mit dem Zauberstab in die Richtung.

„Tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass hier jemand ist. Ich habe nur ein ruhiges Plätzchen zum Lesen gesucht", sagte eine Stimme, die er eindeutig Hermine Granger zuordnen konnte. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. „Sie können bleiben, wenn sie mir versprechen ihr vorlautes Mundwerk zu halten", sagte er. Hermine nickte eifrig und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

Sie hatte offensichtlich keine Decke dabei und setze sich auf das blanke Gras. Snape rückte ein Stück zur Seite und machte Platz auf seinem weiten Umhang. „Sie erkälten sich noch auf dem kalten Boden. Kommen sie her", sagte er wobei er nicht aufblickte. Hermine setze sich neben ihn und schlug wieder ihr Buch auf, doch schon bald konnte sie ihre Augen nicht auf ihren eigenen Zeilen halten und späte immer wieder zu Snape rüber. Er blickte nach einer Weile selbst auf, schaute sie jedoch nicht an. Hermine starrte noch immer auf sein Buch und dann wieder zu ihm.

„Ist das etwa Françoise Laurent ‚Zaubertränke' in der Erstauflage?", fragte sie fassungslos, „Es wurden nur 50 Exemplare gedruckt und davon gibt es weltweit nur noch fünf", sprudelte sie weiter los. „Ich weiß Miss Granger, ich besitze nämlich zufällig eins davon", sagte er mit einem Ausdruck, den sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Snape senkte wieder seinen Blick und las weiter, doch er war nun nicht mehr allein. Was auch immer Hermine gerade gelesen hatte, es war uninteressant geworden, stattdessen versuchte sie unauffällig zu ihm rüber zu gucken und ein wenig Zaubertrankgeschichte zu erhaschen.

„Möchten sie mitlesen?", fragte er in einem monotonen Ton, der deutlich machte was er von diesem Eindringen in seine Privatsphäre hielt und schob gleichzeitig das Buch in die Mitte, zwischen sie beide. Snape las schnell, was wohl unter anderem damit zusammenhing, dass er jede dieser Zeilen schon mehrmals gelesen hatte und Hermine hatte Mühe mitzuhalten, doch sie beschloss es wäre besser sich nicht zu beschweren.

Es war richtig finster geworden. Das Lesen im grellen Licht des Zauberstabs war anstrengend. Er rieb sich die Augen um die Anspannung ein wenig loszuwerden, dann lehnte er sich zurück, schaute hoch zum Himmel und ließ die Dunkelheit auf sich wirken.

„Und haben sie schon was von Oxford gehört?", fragte er sie im Plauderton. Die Dunkelheit verbarg ihr überraschtes Gesicht.

„Sie warten noch auf die Arbeit über das Veritasserum, dann fällen sie eine Entscheidung", antwortete sie.

„Sie ist gut, was die Fakten angeht, nur an ihrem Stil müssen sie noch ein wenig arbeiten. Die Universität hat was solche Arbeiten angeht gewisse Grundlinien, die für eine Erfolgschance unbedingt eingehalten werden müssen", sagt er.

„Sie haben es sich schon angesehen?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Wir können es morgen durchgehen", beantwortete er ihr die Frage, die ihr eigentlich auf der Zunge lag.

„Aber morgen ist doch der Abschlussball", sagte sie, wobei er ihr Lächeln deutlich aus ihrer Stimme heraushören konnte.

„Ach ja, morgen ist ja der Abschlussball, wie konnte ich das vergessen", sagte er sarkastisch, doch der Sarkasmus galt weniger dem Abschlussball, sondern dem Tag auf den er fiel.

„Sie haben es nicht so mit Festlichkeiten", stellte Hermine fest.

„Und sie können kaum einen Gedanken für sich behalten", sagte er und hob wieder das Licht seines Zauberstabs um sie anzusehen.

„Zumindest bin ich nicht so verschlossen meinen Mitmenschen gegenüber", da war es schon wieder, schon wieder hatte sie laut ausgesprochen was sie gerade gedacht hatte. Sie funkelte ihn wütend an. Er war der letzte Mensch, der jemandem irgendeine schlechte Eigenschaft vorwerfen durfte.

„Sie sind hübsch wenn sie sich ärgern", sagte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und erntete ihren fassungslosen Blick.

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und schaute erneut hoch zum Himmel, wobei er spüren konnte wie sich Hermine ebenfalls neben ihm ausstreckte. „Ich werde Hogwarts vermissen", sagte sie schließlich. Er hörte wie ihre Atemzüge flacher wurden und erinnerte sich an sein letztes Jahr. Es war das einzige Zuhause, dass er je hatte.

„Sie können nach ihrem Studium zurückkommen Hogwarts kann fähige Leute gebrauchen", sagte er nach einer Weile. Die Lichter ihrer Zauberstäbe waren erloschen, doch sie konnte seine Nähe direkt neben sich spüren und es tat unbeschreiblich gut. Sie war unbewusst ein Stück näher an ihn heran gerutscht.

„Wieso unterrichten sie?", wollte sie wissen. Da war die Frage schon wieder, doch diesmal dachte er tatsächlich darüber nach.

„Ich glaube wegen Hogwarts", sagte er schließlich, „wegen Dumbledore und weil ich das alles hier beschützen möchte."

Auf eine so ehrliche Antwort war sie nicht gefasst gewesen. Hätte sie etwas sehen können, hätte sie ihn fassungslos angestarrt, stattdessen lag sie nur neben ihm und ließ sich das Gesagte und die Tatsache, dass er ihr das anvertraute durch den Kopf gehen. Ihre Hand rutschte von ihrem Bauch und streifte seine, doch es schien ihn nicht zu stören, dass sich ihre Handrücken berührten also ließ sie ihre Hand ganz ruhig liegen. Snape drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Er hatte ihre Locken direkt vor seinem Gesicht. Sie rochen nach Früchten, genauso wie er es erwartet hatte. Er stützte sich auf einem Ellenbogen ab und nahm mit der anderen Hand eine ihrer Strähnen zwischen die Finger. Es war zu dunkel um ihr Gesucht zu sehn, doch zumindest sagt sie nichts dagegen.

Ihr Haar war ganz weich und die Strähne flutschte zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch. Er fuhr mit der ganzen Hand durch ihr Haar und spürte wie sie ihren Kopf zu ihm drehte. Ein plötzliches Verlangen sie zu küssen überkam ihn, doch er hatte Angst, das ganze kaputt zu machen, also spielte er weiter mit ihren Haaren und genoss, dass sie nach und nach immer näher an ihn ran rückte, bis ihr Kopf schließlich auf seiner Schulter lag, ihr Arm auf seinem Bauch ruhte und tiefe lange Atemzüge ihm verrieten, dass sie schlief.

Er kämpfte selbst mit der Müdigkeit. Er wollte diesen Moment voll auskosten bevor er wieder vorbei war.

Ein heller Sonnenstrahl weckte ihn wieder an diesem Morgen und etwas Schweres hatte dafür gesorgt, dass seine Schulter eingeschlafen war. Braune Locken hingen ihm ins Gesicht und die Person, zu der sie gehörten schien auch gerade aufzuwachen. Hermine streckte sich ausgiebig, dann öffnete sie ihre Augen und war im ersten Moment überrascht gewesen nicht im Gryffindorschlafsaal zu sein. Waren sie hier gestern zusammen eingeschlafen? Bei dem Gedanken wurde sie rot, aber Snape hatte sie noch nicht angeschrieen. Sie sah verschlafen aus und ihre Locken ringelten sich noch wirrer als sonst.

Im Großen und Ganzen sah sie bezaubernd aus, stellte er fest. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie noch immer auf der Lichtung waren.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang belegt. Hermine lächelte ihn an. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Seine Hand lang noch immer auf ihrer Taille, so wie sie eingeschlafen waren. Er festigte seinen Griff, seine andere Hand strich ihr über die Wange und zog sie näher an sich heran bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. Sie legte ihm ihre Arme um den Hals und überbrückte die letzten zwei Zentimeter, die ihre Lippen voneinander trennten.


End file.
